One Angry Puppy
by candy-belle
Summary: Evan is not happy. A short slash fic with Randy and Evan featuring a little bit of angst with large dollop of fluff. Wrote this a while ago but just realised I hadn't posted it here.


**Title**: One angry puppy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Evan is not happy  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Evan/Randy  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Angst with large dollop of fluff.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for orah_yizacha in response to my **WWE Drabble offer** - hope you like you ficet, Hun x xxx As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x x x x x x x x

"Bastard!" yelled Evan, throwing his towel across the deserted locker room.

He was sniffing loudly, pawing at his nose and eyes trying desperately to stop feeling sorry for himself. His body was aching, really aching. He'd known before the match Sheamus was simply going to beat him up. What he hadn't known was that Irishman's timing sucked so badly that several of the punches actually connected. Not to mention the fact the finisher was a devastating move even when done correctly. He slammed his palm into the nearest locker and let out a little yell of rage – he was just getting momentum behind him and then they do that to him. Once again Creative made him look like nothing more than a rag doll. He swore loudly kicking the lower locker and pounding the upper one with his first.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind and then a decorate arm was reaching past him easing his fist away from the now dented locker door. Without speaking he let himself be turned round.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Evan didn't look up and he didn't reply. He just stared resolutely at the floor, basically ignoring the towering presence crowding him.

"I asked you a question," rumbled the gruff voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Evan didn't respond. He just kept his eyes on the floor silently fuming inside.

A little huff of laughter escaped the normally controlled lips and Randy asked, "My god are you actually angry, Evan? That has to be a first."

That got a response. Evan glowered at him then ripped his hand away, snapping, "Yes. Now fuck off and leave me alone!"

Randy tensed then straightening to his full height he growled menacingly, "You need to watch your mouth, FlyBoy. Do you really think swearing at me is a good idea?"

Evan closed his eyes a moment and tried very hard to control the anger boiling inside him. When Randy asked the question again – this time with more than a hint of menace in his voice - Evan slowly looked up and shook his head sadly.

"So quit swearing at me and tell me what the fuck is wrong," ordered Randy gruffly.

"What's wrong?" hissed Evan his anger suddenly glad to have an outlet, "I'll tell you what's wrong - I'm tired of being the fall guy. I'm tired of being made to job for less talented wrestlers just because I'm small. Just because I can fall and take the punishment doesn't mean I should have to lose all the time. I'm sick and tired of being used like I don't matter, like my career isn't worth anything…" his voice faded into an angry little snarl.

As Evan's rant faded, Randy regarded the smaller man in front of him with interest. Then, without warning, he just lashed out. Evan gasped in surprise, yelping as Randy started to tickle him, the large hands only touching him lightly but enough to make him squirm and wriggle.

"Randy stop it!"

"Make me," challenged Randy smirking at the flash of delight that sparked in Evan's eyes.

"You're on!" agreed Evan squealing as Randy redoubled his efforts, resulting in Evan folding over his arms as he tickled him mercilessly.

Evan was trying very hard not to laugh but Randy was making it harder and harder not to respond. Randy suddenly enveloped him tickling and attacking him with so much gusto Evan just screamed with laughter, writhing and wriggling against larger man. He squealed as Randy suddenly picked him up and turned him. Now giggling without a care in the world Evan pleaded for Randy to stop but the normally serious viper was having too much fun he flipped Evan pressing him back into the lockers. Evan tried to push Randy away but it didn't work. Randy just kept attacking him, making him squeal and giggle and generally forget everything that was wrong with his life at that moment.

From the open doorway Cody just cocked an eyebrow and glancing over at John and Ted he smirked, "Do you think we should interrupt them?"

"Nah," called John trying to usher the young men away, "Lets leave 'em to it. They know to where to find us for later. Besides if I know Randal he's about to..." his voice faded into a knowing chuckle as right before their eyes the atmosphere in the room changed and suddenly Randy was kissing Evan, devouring the smaller man's mouth. John turned and grinning at the other two, he shrugged goofily and said, "See told ya! Now let's go boys."

"Awww," mewed Cody straining over John's shoulder to see what was happening, "Can't we stay and watch?"

"No you pervert!" exclaimed John giggling at the look of scandalized surprise plastered across Ted's face at the suggestion. "Jesus Codes," he chucked, "I swear you get more perverted the longer you spend with Orton. Now shift your voyeuristic arse and get out of here."

Cody smirked at him then turned and started to wander off, pulling the still shocked Ted after him. John shook his head fondly watching the two younger men walked away already lost in another conversation. He turned back to the locker room and pulled the door shut, taking a last final glance at the now intimate embrace taking place. Shaking his head he murmured, "Damn it Ortz you sure know how to pick'em. Have fun, Buddy, have fun."

FIN x


End file.
